


Adrien Appreciation Week Tumblr Prompts

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Appreciation Week, Adrien deserves happiness, Confessions, Copycat - Freeform, F/M, Identity Reveal, Loneliness, Surprise Party, copycat!Adrien, friends - Freeform, happiness, marinette knows the difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: These 7 days are filled with appreciation for our favorite kitty: Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir.





	1. Friends

 

Sitting in his room alone had become something Adrien knew too much about over the years. He’d spent most of his life in his spacious yet lonely room. Hours of music, games, movies, and other entertainment awaited him in his room. The only thing he never had was friends. All the luxury and no one to share it with.

As a young boy, he longed to have more freedom than the walls of his room allowed. He wanted to visit local parks and play with other kids freely, yet his father absolutely forbid it. Thankfully, his mother had defied his father’s edits, allowing him the chance to know Chloe, his first friend ever. He didn’t even care they had little in common, preferring to do what she wanted so he could keep his friend.

However, he soon grew into adolescence and he wanted to see more of the world, including school. He wanted to interact with people his own age and make friends. Regardless what his father thought, friends would never be a waste of his time. No, he’d treasure any friendships he made.

When he’d attended his first day of school, he didn’t know what to expect, certainly not Nino or Marinette. He expected Chloe though, never dreaming she’d be so hated by others and even himself by association. He knew the chewing gum hadn’t helped him as Marinette’s anger cut him deep. Scars he’d long forgotten surfaced at the remembrance of her anger.

Even after he’d explained his side to her, she never treated him quite the same as their other classmates. No, she’d been downright weird around him and he admitted he painfully lacked the social clues he needed to figure out why. Thankfully, she’d grown out of it quickly enough and became one of his dearest friends.

A smile flitted across his face as he pictured his small group of friends, wondering what they were doing while he remained grounded in his room.

The smile faded at the reminder of his father’s decree.

He hadn’t been too late the night before, having been held up one of his father’s acquaintances. However, the incident had been enough to ground Adrien for two weeks and the cancellation of his plans with his friends.

Sick of being a captive, Adrien stood from his couch and walked towards Plagg’s favorite hiding place. Sure enough, the kwami lay inside, his body curled around a wedge of his beloved camembert.

“Plagg, wake up. We’re going out.”

The kwami ignored him.

Undeterred, Adrien cried out, “Plagg, claws out.”

Still, the kwami refused to budge.

“What’s going on?” Adrien mumbled as he paced the length of his room and back.

Just as he neared the trash can again, a knock came and Nathalie opened the door a moment later.

Before she could say anything, Adrien, in a bitter voice, said, “Let me guess. I’m being summoned.”

She nodded, waiting for him to join her at his door.

Much to his chagrin, he felt Plagg rush into his shirt pocket before he moved away from the desk. Under his breath, he mumbled, “Traitor.”

The kwami had the nerve to snicker.

Following Nathalie downstairs, he arrived at the dining hall door, meeting her expectant gaze with a look of surprise. He couldn’t remember the last time he and his father enjoyed a meal together, especially on this day of all days. At least five years, he thought.

When he pushed the door open, a cacophony of noise greeted him as several people yelled, “Surprise.” Some even tossed confetti at him. Noisemakers and cheerful whistles followed as he tried to take it all in.

He didn’t find his voice for several minutes, allowing his tight group to appear at his side.

“Happy birthday, bro,” Nino said, patting Adrien on the back.

Alya repeated the sentiment and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

As he turned to Marinette, he nearly forgot how to breathe as she barely held back tears of happiness for him.

“Happy birthday, Adrien,” she whispered.

He took her hand and tugged her until she moved close enough he could wrap her in his arms. After a moment, he gestured for Alya and Nino to join in.

His smile had never been so wide or so genuine than at that moment as he held his friends close to him.

He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve them, but he’d be damned if he ever took them for granted. After all, only his best friends would know how much he wanted them in his life and in his heart always.


	2. Hero/Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written before the akuma actually started speaking to me. Finally, he's given me his motivations and his abilities as an akuma. Because of this, today's prompt will get a bigger story in the near future. Marinette also deserves to have her perspective shown as she's part of the reason for the akuma though the blame for his actual being is himself and his feelings of jealousy.
> 
> For today though, you'll get the chance to see this story from Adrien's perspective only since it's his appreciation week.

 

Today was going to be something. He could feel it as his limo approached the school. He didn’t know what to expect exactly, but he knew he needed to be prepared.

As the limo pulled to a stop at the curb, Adrien glanced out the window and spotted his friends chatting with someone. Always happy to make a new friend, Adrien thanked his driver and stepped out with a warm smile for the newcomer.

Drawing closer, his steps slowed as his friends caught sight of him. His smile disappeared as their faces reflected shock and disbelief. Unsure if he should continue closing the distance or back off to spare his friends any more discomfort.

“How’s this possible?” Nino asked, his gaze bouncing between Adrien and the newcomer.

When the newcomer turned his direction, Adrien felt the world tilt and his body jar after tripping over a crack in the sidewalk. He couldn’t believe his vision, believing it impossible as he gazed at himself.

“Who are you?” he asked, his voice too high-pitched to be demanding.

“Adrien Agreste. Who are you?”

Adrien didn’t answer as his gaze swung back to his friends, wondering if they believed this copycat or not. He feared they did as Paris had a few years back when he’d had a similar experience as Chat Noir. He still regretted his actions that day as jealousy allowed him to imply falsehoods about his relationship with Ladybug to one of her admirers.

This time, however, he had no idea how this could’ve happened and hoped he and Ladybug could stop this new akuma before the copycat did something to tarnish Adrien’s reputation.

“This is insane,” Alya cried with glee. She had her phone out, recording the showdown between the original and copycat. “Who’s the hero and who’s the villain, folks? Stay tuned to find out.”

“Alya, put that away,” Marinette commanded as she stood up and approached the real Adrien, extending her hand. In a whisper, she said, “Run, Adrien. Hide at my place until Ladybug and Chat take care of the akuma.”

“No, I can’t just leave.” He gripped her hand tight, hoping she understood he couldn’t, wouldn’t abandon her and their friends.

Marinette surprised him by winking and adding under her breath, “Ladybug needs her Chat, kitty. Now, go.”

Understanding dawned and Adrien rushed away, knowing Marinette trusted him to come back as Chat. He couldn’t wrap his mind around her knowing his secret, but he’d ponder that later. His friends were in danger and he needed to help them.

He ducked into the small entryway behind the bakery and called Plagg to transform him. The rush he normally got from transforming was overshadowed by his fear.

Wasting no time, he vaulted back to the school in time to see Marinette locking the copycat in a closet before dashing off to another room. Rather than chase her, he dropped down from the second floor and approached the closet with some caution, unsure what other tricks this copycat had.

As his hand reached out, he jumped nearly out of his skin when Ladybug spoke behind him. “It’s okay, Chaton. He’s harmless. Maybe you can help me find the akuma.”

Chat nodded and opened the door, staring once again at his copycat.

He couldn’t get over how eerily identical they looked, more disconcerted with this copy than the previous one. A quick once-over and Chat found the item: his lucky charm or a version of it that Marinette had given him years ago. He yanked the item from his copy’s wrist and tossed it to Ladybug, who quickly dispensed with the butterfly hiding inside.

Chat left then, unable and unwilling to help the victim this time. Without a word to anyone, he made his escape, seeking refuge on Marinette’s balcony.

He wasn’t alone for long.

“Are you okay, Chat?”

He shook his head and whispered roughly, “Why?”

“He apparently had a major crush on Marinette. He figured he’d never stand a chance any other way.”

Chat turned and stared at Ladybug, uncomprehending.

“Come inside, Adrien, and I’ll explain.”

Too dumbfounded to refuse, he followed Ladybug into Marinette’s room, settling on her chaise lounge.

Ladybug hesitated and dropped her transformation, revealing a rather nervous Marinette.

“Mari? What? How?” Adrien asked, rushing thoughts and questions bombarding his mind, aching to be verbalized.

“This will take a while, but I won’t keep anything from you.”

She proved correct as the clock chimed later, announcing the end of school, as they continued to talk. She didn’t leave anything out either as promised though Adrien was having some trouble wrapping his mind around it all.

“What are you thinking?”

“About luck, I guess. I can’t decide if I’m really unlucky or super lucky.” He paused before adding, “I’m really glad it’s you, Mari.”

He was happy but uncertain.

Thankfully, she wasn’t pressing him, giving him ample time to adjust and come around.

He stayed well into the evening, eating dinner with her family, and playing a few games with her and her father before his driver came to collect him.

Before he left, he pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, “I hope I’ll always be the hero worthy of you, Milady. I don’t think I could handle being a villain.”

“I know, kitty. You’ll always be my hero.” She kissed his cheek and pushed him out the door, promising to talk with him the next day.


	3. Favorite Ship

 

“Hey, Adrien, over here,” Nino yelled across the courtyard, his arm waving to catch the blond model’s attention.

Adrien smiled at his friend and hurried over to the table, grateful his father allowed him to stay for once. He didn’t get to spend enough time with his friends and he wanted this time with them. As he moved within hearing distance, he caught the tail-end of Alya’s statement, slowing his steps as the news hit him square in the chest.

“Well, I’m still rooting for Ladynoir. They’re simply meant to be.”

Marinette snorted as she stared down at her sketchbook, doodling something along the edge.

“What? You don’t agree?” Alya asked the raven-haired woman next to her. A gleam came into Alya’s eyes and a smirk formed as she said, “Oh, I know. You’re secretly hoping for Marichat to happen, aren’t you, Mari?”

Marinette spluttered at this, her eyes darting around to see if anyone heard Alya. When her gaze landed on Adrien, he watched as her face flamed with intense color before it quickly lost all color as she continued to stare at him. He hated the desolation in her eyes and wondered what he could do to ease it.

Sitting across from her and Alya, he leaned in close to Nino and asked, “What’s Marichat?”

“Oh, you haven’t heard?”

“Nino, don’t,” Marinette begged quietly.

Nino glanced at her for a brief moment before quietly saying, “Alya thinks Marinette and Chat Noir would make a good couple.”

“What?” Adrien looked between his friends. He couldn’t believe his ears as he considered Marinette a really good friend on both sides of his mask. He didn’t harbor any romantic notions toward her, or at least he didn’t think he did. Needing to keep the ruse, he turned to Marinette and asked, “You’re friends with Chat Noir?”

She looked absolutely miserable as she nodded her head before she begged, “Please don’t say anything. Alya wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, certainly not Nino.”

Even as she glared at her friends, her misery still remained, causing Adrien to wonder if she hated his visits as Chat. He certainly hoped she didn’t, knowing he’d stop them if she asked though it was the last thing he ever wanted since she actually talked to him.

“Does he make you uncomfortable?”

“No! He’s actually pretty sweet, but I don’t want him getting hurt because of me. Please keep this a secret.”

Feeling better, Adrien nodded, glad she didn’t hate his visits after all though he’d talk to her more later that night as Chat. He wanted to make sure or he’d never be able to live with himself.

“Anyways,” Alya began, “Adrien, what’s your favorite ship?”

“Oh, um, I don’t know. I guess I never really thought about it.”

“Hmm. Well, Ladynoir is a favorite on the Ladyblog. Honestly, I wish they’d just make it official though,” Alya paused and looked at Marinette before continuing, “if that mangy cat hurts my girl here, then he’ll be a dead cat for sure.”

“We’re just friends, Al. He’s never made any advances towards me. Besides, he knows I have my own crush.” Marinette’s cheeks flared pink as she glanced at Adrien. He found the pinkness of her cheeks quite adorable as she dropped her eyes back to her sketchbook and continued doodling.

“Oh, yes, how can we ever forget our other favorite, Nino. The famous Adrinette would be a great ship to see sailing.”

“Alya, I can’t believe you.” Marinette stood and rushed from the courtyard, embarrassment flooding her as she refused to meet Adrien’s eyes.

He wanted to rush after her, but Nino held him in place. When he turned to his friend, he saw the sad smile on Nino’s face though Nino refused to let Adrien go. Nino’s gaze found Alya’s as he said, “That went too far, Al. You know that.”

“I know, but she deserves to be happy, Nino. It’s too bad the boy in question is too dense to see how truly awesome she is.” Alya’s gaze found Adrien’s and held it until the desire to squirm became too great for him to ignore.

“She likes me?” Adrien couldn’t say how he formed the words as his need to run grew greater than his need to squirm. “How do you know that?”

“It’s been obvious for years, sunshine. The only one not seeing it was you.”

Adrien didn’t say anything for several minutes as he tried to understand his own feelings about this new development. He couldn’t imagine how Marinette’s been feeling as he blatantly misinterpreted all her stutterings and flustered states as discomfort around him. How could he have missed something so obvious to everyone else?

“Well, sunshine, are you going to do something about it?”

He looked up and saw the knowing gleam in Alya’s eyes, almost afraid of what she’d pull if he didn’t get this right.

“Yeah, I do,” he said, picking up his bookbag and preparing to walk away. Before he moved too far, he turned back to Alya and said, “You know, if I had to choose, I’d root for DJWifi.”

Nino chuckled as Alya glared at the blond while he made a run for it.

He needed to find Marinette and explain everything to her, hoping he didn’t hurt her as he tried to salvage what friendship he could with her.

He rounded the corner and paused as he saw Marinette speaking to something red and black floating in front of her. He thought for a moment his eyes were playing tricks on him as he listened to them talk, Marinette wiping her eyes every few moments.

When he finally found his voice, he could only utter, “You’re Ladybug?”

“Oh, god, Adrien.” Marinette twirled to face him, her face more miserable than before as she discovered he now knew her secret. With nothing left to say, she nodded and asked, “Disappointed?”

Adrien approached her slowly, unsure if she’d flee or not. He didn’t want her to leave when he’d made the greatest discovery of his life. No, he wanted her to stay with him forever, ready to divulge his own secret identity to her.

“With you being Ladybug, never.” He came within touching distance and his need to touch her proved too great to ignore. His hand came up slowly, allowing her time to move away, before he rested it on her cheek, a gentle smile gracing his features. “I finally found you. How did I get so lucky, My Lady?”

She stilled next to him. “Chat?”

He nodded. “Disappointed?”

She smiled at him and shook her head. “Hello, kitty.”

“So, I know Alya has high hope for her ships. Frankly, so do I now. Do you think you might be interested in becoming my girlfriend?”

After a moment, her smile grew wider and she leaned into him, nodding the entire time. “So, which one should we debut first?”

Adrien thought about it for a long moment before he said, “How about Adrinette? After all, it’s your favorite. It’s mine, too.”

He held out his hand to her, elated when she took it without hesitation.

With her hand firmly gripped in his, he led her back to the courtyard and blushed when Alya screamed out, “Long live Adrinette!”


	4. Fashion

 

"There he is! About time, sunshine,” Alya said as she rose from the café table where her, Nino, and Marinette had been sitting the past several minutes waiting for him.

Adrien’s cheeks flushed as he realized how inconvenienced they must be by his father’s schedule. If he had his way, he’d be waiting on them and doing so happily, knowing he wouldn’t be causing hiccups in their plans.

“I’m sorry, guys.”

“It’s all right, Adrien. Alya’s just excited, is all. She doesn’t mean to be rude.” Marinette glared at Alya.

Rather than say anything more, Alya turned and began walking toward the shops they planned on visiting that day.

“Thanks, Mari. I really tried to get here earlier.”

“It’s okay. We know how your dad is.” She took his hand in hers and squeezed.

“It’s not fair to you guys. I’m not sure why you bother sometimes.”

A finger pressed to his lips stopped any more words from falling out. He met her fierce determination with a look of surprise as she spoke. “Hey, enough of that. You’re our friend and we’ll always wait for you. Don’t ever doubt that.”

He pressed a soft kiss to her finger, hoping he didn’t overstep but wanting to show her his appreciation.

A small gasp escaped her at the contact, but her soft smile eased whatever tension had been building inside him.

Silence reigned as they walked behind Alya and Nino until Alya squealed and pointed out the shop she’d been most interested in.

“Look, here it is. See, guys, I told you I wasn’t making it up. They have superhero costumes of Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and even the new turtle hero, Carapace.” She dragged Nino inside, causing the boy to yelp, while Adrien and Marinette stifled their giggles at the redhead’s enthusiasm.

Inside the store, more surprises awaited them as they spotted the supervillains the main duo had faced over the years and ones they recognized from recent months.

“Come on, let’s try some on.” Alya grabbed up the first costume and shoved it at Nino, shooing toward the fitting rooms.

Adrien glanced at the costumes and found the quality, unlike anything he’d ever seen, wondering how anyone could have gained so much detail. He moved closer to the one he wore as Chat and whistled in appreciation of the stitching and finer details. He almost wanted the costume to wear for amusement but thought better of it. He couldn’t risk anyone discovering his secret identity, especially his friends. He refused to put them in danger.

“Hey, that’d look great on you,” Alya said from behind him. “Try it on.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.”

“Uh-uh, sunshine, you’re trying it on after making us wait.” She pulled the costume from the rack and forced him to take it, sending him to follow Nino’s earlier path. “Okay, Marinette, your turn.”

Adrien glanced back and found the two women staring at the Rena Rouge costume together though he felt sure Marinette would look better as Ladybug. Something about her reminded him of the heroine and he frankly wanted to see her in spots.

As he finished putting on the last of the Chat costume, he emerged slowly from the fitting room and found himself unable to breathe as Marinette emerged at the same time.

“Wow!”

They turned their surprised eyes towards Alya as she gazed at them, a knowing smirk on her face.

“You guys look awesome. Don’t you think, Nino? What’d I tell you?”

“Well, I guess when you’re right, you’re right, babe.” Nino’s grin matched hers. “Looking good, Ladybug. You, too, Chat Noir.”

Adrien didn’t know what to do. He had a sneaking suspicion they knew, and it didn’t sit well with him. He couldn’t imagine how Marinette must be feeling as she continued to bounce between him and their friends. As much as he wanted to reach out and touch her, he refrained, knowing how she felt about him as Chat. He couldn’t, wouldn’t make her uncomfortable by offering comfort in front of their friends.

“How did you guys figure it out?” she asked.

“Well, girl, it sort of clicked one day. All the excuses, the late arrivals, missed classes. All of it just fell in line with akuma attacks. Plus, you guys aren’t exactly different in or out of the masks, except maybe sunshine here.”

Adrien frowned at this new information.

“Hey, Al, can you guys give us a minute?” Marinette asked.

His gaze founds hers as she stared at him with a look of uncertainty and even sadness.

When they were alone, she turned to him and whispered, “This wasn’t how I wanted to find out.”

“I know.”

“I wanted to take down Hawk Moth first, Adrien. I had a mental image of us celebrating and sharing who we were then. I hate this.”

“So, you wanted to know me?”

“Well, yes, eventually but not now. This makes things so much more complicated.”

“Do you regret that it’s me?”

She stopped and stared at him, horror written on her face. “No, never. You’re an amazing partner, Adrien. I couldn’t ask for a better Chat than you.”

“Thank you, Milady. You’re pretty great yourself.”

She blushed.

Adrien tried hard not to smile. He realized he loved making her blush and hoped to continue doing so in the future.

“Well, this has been fun, but I think we’d better turn back into our normal selves before any more cats are let out. Right, Bugaboo?”

He laughed as she rolled her eyes though her smile sent his heart skyrocketing.

With their brief fashion show complete, they hurried back into their clothes and joined Alya and Nino by the front door, exiting the shop with bright smiles.

Adrien knew his Lady’s identity and he couldn’t wait until she knew his feelings for her were truer than ever. He promised he’d love the woman behind the mask and knew then that he’d keep his promise.


	5. Patrol

 

Adrien sighed as a few raindrops hit him as he reached the tail end of his single patrol that night. Oh, how he wished Ladybug could have joined him. At least then, he wouldn’t mind getting a little wet though his feline tendencies still shuttered at the thought.

Picking up his pace, he looped around the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame before coming to one of his favorite places: Marinette’s balcony.

A smile quirked his lips at the corners as he spotted the warm lights shining from her room as he landed on the roof across from hers. With a quick leap, he landed with a soft thud, gripping the railing to ensure his luck didn’t have him toppling over the edge. His smile grew as he neared her skylight and the warmth he knew he’d find within her room.

The smile died quickly as he heard a male voice speak, causing him to lean back and pray he hadn’t been noticed.

Curiosity had him leaning forward again when he felt sure he hadn’t been discovered. He stayed in the shadows as he peered through her skylight, searching for the voice’s owner, a small gasp escaping when he saw Luka sitting next to Mari on her chaise.

Not wanting to intrude on their time though greatly wishing he could, he settled for heading home. He didn’t like the idea of returning to his cold, lonely room, but he couldn’t impose on Marinette when she had company. No, it was better he let her have time with other friends, maybe those who’re more than friends. He had no claim on her even if his heart had begun turning toward her.

“I better head home, Mari. It was great catching up.”

“Yeah, it was. Thanks, Luka. Maybe I’ll see you again before you go.”

“I’d like that.”

Silence followed, causing Adrien to pause in doubt of his earlier decision.

A moment later, he heard the latch of her skylight lift and soon Marinette’s head poked out with a smile on her face.

“Hi, Kitty. I was wondering if you’d show up tonight.”

“Hey, Mari. I can go if you’d rather head to bed.” He remained near the railing, hoping she’d ask him to stay but remaining prepared if she wanted him to go.

“Get in here, Kitty.” She dropped from sight, leaving her skylight unlocked for him.

He hesitated a moment before pulling up the windowpane and dropping into her room. He yelped when he felt her arms wrap around his waist.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, chuckling to cover his response to her holding him. He wanted to purr at her closeness though he kept a tight lid on it. She didn’t need to know how she affected him, especially lately. She might make him stay away for good if she did. He couldn’t lose her as his friend.

“How was patrol?”

“Quiet, thankfully.”

She moved away from him only long enough to pull him into her lap. She began threading her fingers through his hair, massaging his favorite spots.

Unable to stop himself as she found hit each one, he began to purr, wishing he could stop from embarrassing himself further.

She giggled as she continued her ministrations. In a whisper near his ear, she said, “Luka’s a friend, Kitty. I have my heart set on someone else.”

His eyes popped open and met hers, his mouth slightly gaping as he considered her words.

“Really? Someone I know?”

“Mmhmm. He’s blond with green eyes, likes to pun an awful lot, and cares about others more than he’s ever cared about himself.”

His eyes searched hers, almost hoping he wasn’t dreaming because he never wanted the moment to end. He swallowed a few times, hoping he could regain some semblance to speak.

“Mari, I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s okay. I know you love Ladybug, Kitty. I just wanted you to know. You don’t have to say or do anything, okay?”

He nodded and stayed a little longer though not as long as he normally would. Her words caused more distraction than he cared to admit.

He landed in his room that night with a loud sigh, transforming back to his civilian form. He flopped down on his couch and stared into the night as Plagg sought his secret stash of camembert. He didn’t know how long he sat there, but the early rays of sun soon emerged on the horizon before Adrien felt the need to move and seek some rest.

 

 

Later that night, he returned to Marinette’s home and found her sitting on her balcony. Her sketchpad lay in her lap as she stared at the horizon.

Hoping not to spook her, he set down near the further railing and shot her a small grin.

“Hey, Kitty, isn’t it a little early for patrol?”

“Maybe a little. I wanted to see you before I started.”

“Oh,” she said, shifting into a sitting position. When she resettled, she looked up and asked, “What’s on your mind?”

“You, actually.”

She stared at him, causing the flush rising on his face to deepen.

“Mari, you mean the world to me. You’re my best friend outside Ladybug.”

“But you don’t feel the same way, am I right?”

“Actually, I think I do. I’m just afraid I’ll mess it up. I’m not great at relationships.”

She laughed at that. She laughed so hard that she curled into herself as she soon struggled for air as she let her merriment out.

“Wow, I’ll be going, I guess.”

“Oh, Chat, I’m sorry. Come back. Please come back.” She beckoned him closer, her arms open and welcoming.

When he approached her and settled into her arms, he suppressed the incessant urge to purr yet again as she snuggled him.

“I’m not sure I’m great, either. Doesn’t mean we can’t try, right? If that’s what you want.”

He nodded, content in her arms and willing to agree to any terms if it meant he could spend more time with her.

She giggled as he nuzzled her neck and sought more of her unique scent and warmth.

Before long though, she gently pushed him up and sent him on his patrol, saying, “There’s no way I’m facing Ladybug’s wrath if she finds you’ve slouched off.”

“Yes, princess.” He moved toward the railing once again, turning back to her before he leaped and followed his usual route. “May I come back after I’m done?”

She beamed at him. “You better, Kitty.”

Years later, he’d remember that night and every night after that as he continued his patrols and saw his princess, never wavering in his love for her or his city. Even after their ultimate defeat of Hawk Moth, he returned to her each night, thankful she’d given him a chance to be hers.


	6. Family

 

His tears had dried hours ago as he lay wrapped in Marinette’s arms, crying out his pain at all they’d endured that night. He lay wrapped in her arms still as he stared out her skylight at the cloudy sky above.

He almost knew rain would come to them that night. He couldn’t think anything more fitting than rain to complete their night. So much pain, so much love. He didn’t know what he’d do, but he knew he didn’t have to decide that night.

Discovering his father was Hawk Moth had been a tough blow as he’d fought his father for the safety of Paris and the Miraculous he continued to wear on his finger. He couldn’t wrap his mind around his father’s motivations. He missed his mother almost desperately, but his mind never thought to control both his ring and Ladybug’s earrings. Even if he wanted to see his mother again, he’d never make the wish. Too much was at risk by asking. He had a good life with friends and Marinette.

He turned a little and pulled her closer to him, needing her warmth. He needed the assurance of her presence. He didn’t think he’d have survived the night without her. She hadn’t said anything as she’d led him to her home and held him. She hadn’t said anything as he cried out his pain. She hadn’t said anything as he quieted. No, she just held him tighter and ran her hands over his hair, his neck, and his shoulders. She took his pain into her, accepting him as he was.

He doubted he’d ever sleep that night.

He must’ve drifted off, however, as a soft, ethereal light glowed in front of him. His gaze traveled over the lit form in wonder as his hand reached out to touch it.

When he continued to stare, a face formed in the light. He gasped as the face brought back so many memories.

“Oh, Adrien, look at you. You’ve grown so much.”

“Mother?”

The face broke into a soft smile as the form continued to hover over him.

“Darling, I don’t have much time, but I had to see you one last time.”

“Don’t go. Please,” he begged, his hand reaching out for hers and passing right through.

Her smile saddened as she watched him.

“Oh, my sweet boy, you’ve made me so proud. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Mother. I miss you every day.”

“I know you do,” she said softly, her gaze leaving him to travel over Marinette’s sleeping form. Her smile grew as she gazed at the woman lying next to him. “She’s good for you, Adrien. You’ve found a new family.”

His grip tightened around Marinette as he watched his mother, sensing their time dwindling. He didn’t want her to leave. He had so much to tell her, so much he wanted her to know.

“Adrien?”

“Yes, Mother?”

“Adrien, wake up.”

He resisted the call as long as he could, but the gentle prodding had him coming out of his dream. When his eyes opened, his mother was gone even as he found Marinette’s sweet face looking down at him with concern.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I saw her, Mari. I saw my mother.”

“Oh, Adrien.” Tears sprang to her eyes as she wiped the tears from his.

“No, it’s a good thing, Mari. I got to see her. That’s all I’ve wanted for so long.”

She nodded, allowing him to talk as she continued to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes.

“She likes you. Said you were good for me. You’re my family, Mari. You’ve been my family for a long time now.”

“You’re my family, too, Kitty. Do you know how much I love you?”

He nodded, his smile wobbling as he tried to catch his breath. So many revelations, so much pain, so much love.

“There’s still a few hours until morning. Want to try and sleep some?”

He nodded again, feeling sure he could sleep as long as she remained by his side. Within minutes, his breath evened out and peaceful dreams met him that night as Marinette slept next to him.


	7. Future

 

If someone had told him ten years ago he’d be facing his future that particular day, he’d have laughed in their face, believing this future impossible. Now, though, he couldn’t imagine the day not coming for him after all they’d done to see it happen. He’d gone through more pain than most and come out stronger for it.

“Ready, bro,” Nino asked from the doorway.

“Always,” he said, practically dancing as he walked towards his friend of ten years. “Have you seen her? How is she?”

“She’s fine, dude. Calm down. You’ll see her soon.” Nino laughed at him though Adrien didn’t mind as they moved toward their destination.

Once they stood where they’d been directed, he kept an eye on his watch, a gift from Alya, and his other on the doors at the end of the room. He knew he wanted to be the first to see her. He had to be the first. He wouldn’t survive if he wasn’t.

“Adrien, chill. You’re making me nervous.”

“Sorry. I can’t help it. I’m too excited.”

Nino grinned at him with the widest smirk as he said, “Yeah, I can see that.”

The guys continued to make small talk though most of it came from Nino’s end.

Adrien remained too distracted by the numerous people filling the room and obscuring his view of the doors. He had to think fast if he wanted to be the first person she saw when she came. Sadly, planning was her forte more than it ever was his for strategies like this.

Music filled the room as the pianist they hired began to play.

The familiar melody spurred Adrien to take drastic action as he moved next to the minister and leaned in front of him. He smiled as he caught a piece of her dress as she moved into view. It grew wider as he caught sight of her profile, smiling as she met her father at the door.

“You did good, bro,” Nino whispered as Adrien continued to lean in front of the minister.

He couldn’t miss her walk down the carpeted aisle for anything. She was his future and he needed to see her as she came to him.

It felt like an eternity before her father helped her up the steps and gave her hand to Adrien.

As the minister began the ceremony, he leaned in so only she could hear him, whispering, “You look amazing, purrincess.”

“Kitty, you better behave yourself.”

“Cat’s honor, Milady.”

She merely hummed in response, turning back to the minister and giving him her full attention.

The ceremony barely registered for Adrien though he spoke at the appropriate times. His mind remained centered on his bride, the one woman who’d held his heart for so long. He couldn’t imagine how he’d gotten so lucky, but he’d make sure she never regretted choosing him.

“You may kiss your bride.”

Adrien’s cheeks reddened slightly as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, doing his best to keep it a chaste kiss. After all, they had friends and family watching them. They’d have time for more when they left for their honeymoon in a few hours.

She must have caught the look in his eyes because she booped him on the nose before turning to the crowd with a radiant smile. “Smile, Kitty. You’re officially mine.”

The minister pronounced them husband and wife and bid them happiness in their future.

“And you’re mine, Bugaboo.”

They shared another kiss before proceeding down the aisle, getting covered in bubbles and flower petals.

With her by his side, he knew the future looked beyond bright, feeling sure they’d face whatever troubles came with the same ease they’d managed in the past decade as friends and as partners. They certainly weren’t Ladybug and Chat Noir for nothing. They’d push through and they’d persevere like they’d always done and always would. Together because they were meant to be.


	8. Announcement: Story Expansions of Prompts

Below is the list of prompts for Adrien Appreciation Week. Those with bullets will see either an expansion of the story or will be included in a larger piece. I'll do my best to update as they become available.

 

Day 1: Friends

  * Will see an expansion/inclusion in The Making of Adrinette.



Day 2: Hero/Villain

  * Will see an expansion.



Day 3: Favorite Ship

Day 4: Fashion

  * Will see an expansion.



Day 5: Patrol

Day 6: Family

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Will be included with Marichat May Day 1 (Please Stay)



Day 7: Future

  * Will see an expansion/inclusion in The Making of Adrinette.



**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
